8life
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ #KiriBakuWeek2k18 / Día 4 ] Mi roja es como el sol. Mi roja es el atardecer. Un atardecer inminente que temo me invadirá de oscuridad, como si el sol se extinguiera para siempre. { GSWAP / Drabble }


**8life.**

* * *

En respuesta al cuarto reto de la **KiriBaku week 2k18.** Esto está raro, pero es pov de Bakugo.

 **Prompt:** Tema libre.

* * *

Los cabellos largos y brillantes me recuerdan al fuego.

Sí, no soy capaz de distinguir los colores, ¿es necesario? ella se asemejaba a la flama de eso que quema y te lastima.

Vaya ironía.

Su alma era la única herida.

Todas las mañanas la luz del sol atravesaba la ventana para caer directamente sobre el rostro pálido de quien secretamente observaba esperando la rutina de siempre: un torpe acelerar por llegar tarde, lo que ella repetía en lamentos apresurados durante el ajetreo dentro del hogar, su cabello ondulando de aquí para allá mientras se enfundaba en ropas que odiaba. Ni siquiera llegaba a observarme luego de despertar, cerraba la puerta detrás suya y comenzaba mi rutina.

La olvidadiza _roja_ , siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, mi escape del hogar enorme donde no habría nadie a mi disposición; era hora de encontrarme con mi siguiente víctima. Una anciana que se dedicaba a ofrecer unas cosas del mismo color que el cabello de ella y el sol; olían bien, como las flores, pero no lucían tan apetitosas como un jugoso pescado. Me recostaba bajo la sombra y frescura estratégica estudiada desde el día que decidí conocer los alrededores. El sitio era tranquilo y mi patrullaje consistía en cuidar de una persona con más dificultad para moverse como yo.

El día transcurría sin contratiempos: esperando que la mujer terminara de _sentarse todo el día_ y luego metiera todo lo que sacó, de vuelta a su casa. Más tarde yo regresaría a casa para solucionar el misterio de unas cartas en el suelo cuando claramente antes de salir me cerciorara que no había nada tirado antes. Qué agobiante resulta que todos se crean decoradores de casa, teniendo ya a un experto en ello.

Persiguiendo sombras que atraviesan la ventana acompañadas de la luz menos intensa del sol, hasta que desapareciera del todo; como su cabello al convertirse -por capricho- en una bola de estambre sobre su cabeza. Tan... Extravagante. Así, quedarían restos de su perfume impregnados en el ambiente hasta el momento que tenía que volver.

Observaba la puerta inmóvil por horas hasta que escuchaba el tintinear de las llaves para recibir a mi somnolienta _roja_. Quien me sonreía cansadamente. En los últimos días resultaba así, me preocupaba que no estuviera comiendo, es decir, nunca la veía comer, ¿es que acaso no encontraba un jugoso ratón que zamparse? He intentado llevarle uno de los que he cazado con anterioridad, pero cuando lo logré fui exiliado por el resto de la noche fría hasta que decidió dejarme entrar de nuevo... Creo que no le gustan los ratones tanto como a mí. Así como a mí me resulta asqueroso que beba esa cosa negra por las mañanas que huele amargo y me imagino su sabor será el mismo.

He tomado responsabilidad de mi _roja_. Siempre procuro atenderla cuando la escucho llorar, obviando que no soy de compartir el calor con un humano tan torpe... Creo que tenerme a su lado consuela su malestar. Pero intuyo que hay algo más dentro que está acabando con la intensidad de su mirada. Sus movimientos se ralentizan y a veces la escucho imitar los ruidos que hago cuando tengo que lanzar una bola de pelos detrás de la puerta donde a veces aparece sin esas prendas que usa todos los días. Cuando me paro detrás de ella, y le abrazo, cuando mis brazos se vuelven largos y la envuelven y acomodo mi cara en su cuello para sentir el pulso, el calor que emana su sangre y ella sólo sonríe, cansada, diciéndome que no ha olvidado el día que me encontró en la calle.

Mi roja es como el sol.

Mi roja es el atardecer.

Un atardecer inminente que temo me invadirá de oscuridad, como si el sol se extinguiera para siempre.

Como el día que ella se fue para no volver jamás.

Perdida en rumbos como yo de pequeño, me imagino que está, esperando mis llamados para volver a mí. Qué tonto fui al pensar que se sabría el camino de regreso por ella misma si siempre olvidaba cerrar la ventana. Así mi jornada empieza detrás de un sol que no volvió a aparecer; me llevará ocho vidas o nueve, sé que la volveré a ver.


End file.
